


Forever and Ever

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Forever True [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Jensen, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n and Jensen are truemates, but after a lifetime of pretending to be beta, she’s not exactly sure how to be an omega.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jensen looked at you with softness. “I’ve got a friend, an ex-girlfriend, she’s an omega actor. Gen hasn’t done much acting since she got married but Dee has. She’d probably be a better resource for omega-friendly productions. And ya know Misha does his indy comedy stuff and if all else fails, there’s always theater.”You sniffled. “My career was taking off. Finally. A real villain on one of the most popular genre shows in the world and now…I’m gonna be doing plays in omega theater.”“Still be acting, honey. You’ll still get to live your dream…and if you don’t want pups, then-”Your eyes snapped to his. “Why wouldn’t I want pups?”He shrugged, looking away a bit shyly. “The way you said 'barefoot and pregnant’…just seemed like you didn’t wanna be…”“I don’t want my entire existence to be popping out pups, no…but I…I wouldn’t be against having one or two…with you.”He smiled brightly and leaned forward, pushing your knees out of the way in order to kiss you. “Can’t wait for you to make me a daddy.”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: Forever True [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Forever and Ever

**Story Warnings:** Angst, doubt, A/B/O dynamics, breeding kink, unprotected sex, **18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re crazy,” Jared said, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you, y/n! You can’t lie about this stuff! It’s dangerous!”

“My secondary gender is nobody’s business but my-” you started to defend, but the alpha stood from Jensen’s couch, his height and alpha presence forcing a jolt of fear through you.

“An unmated omega staying on the couch of an alpha? You didn’t expect it to go like this?” he snarled at you. “Maybe that was the point, though. You trick him into going feral on you, get knocked up. He’s a man of honor so-”

Tears immediately welled up in your eyes, cresting and rolling down your cheeks at the idea that people were going to assume you’d trapped Jensen, that you’d done it on purpose. “Back off, Jared,” Jensen’s voice rumbled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. He pulled you against his chest so that you could be comforted by his scent. “She tried to talk me out of this, dude. From before I even touched her. Swore up and down that I didn’t want her.”

“Of _course_ you wanted her! You were in rut! A rut she-”

“-triggered because she’s my damn truemate! Don’t you remember how you felt when you met Gen?”

You could hear Jared sigh heavily, but you focused on breathing in Jensen’s scent. “Jay, you…have you thought this through? You barely know her.”

“Which is why she doesn’t have a claim on her neck,” Jensen rationalized.

“No, just some of the biggest hickeys I’ve ever seen. Makeup’s gonna have a helluva time covering those up.” Jared sighed again. “You really think she’s-”

“No. I _know_ , Jared. I know she’s my omega. I know she’s mine.” You pulled away from Jensen just enough to look up in his face. “And you can talk all the shit you want, man, but you know I’m not stupid. You know I wouldn’t have done this if I weren’t sure.”

“You were in rut, Jensen! You couldn’t be _sure_ when you were-”

Jensen’s growl sent a chill down your spine and you buried your face in his chest again. “I am sure! I’m not in a rut now.” Jensen’s hand rubbed down your back. “She’s mine. Okay? I don’t want to hear you even suggest she might have-”

“Jensen, I understand how you feel, okay, but this _is_ an issue. Not just for the studio, which…you know Warner Brothers is already throwing a fit about it, the insurance issues _alone_ make having an unmated omega on set a liability, but…what are the fans gonna say?”

“Fuck what the fans say, man! She’s my truemate.” Jensen let his hand rest on the small of your back. “And we will deal with the studio. All right? They’re not gonna wanna piss me off by throwing the book at my omega on contractual agreements and shit.”

Jared sighed loudly. “I really hope you know what you’re doing, Ackles.”

“I _do_ , thanks,” Jensen said, his voice going soft. You pulled back to look up at your alpha again. “But, uh, you talk about my omega like that again, Jared, I’m gonna break your teeth.”

Jared let the words roll off his back, sighing softly. “Yeah. If you need me to have your back with the WB, you know I’m here, man.”

“I know. Thank you.”

The taller man ran his hand through his hair and stepped closer. “She should call Genevieve. Might want some pointers on being an omega in the business…now that she can’t pretend anymore.”

Your throat clenched at the thought of being so exposed. You were hiding for so long that you weren’t sure that you knew how to be an omega. Jensen felt your distress. “Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ll work it out, ‘mega,” he said quietly. You nodded and sighed, snuggling into his chest again. “We’ll see you at work tomorrow, Jared.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll see you.”

The apartment door clicked closed behind Jared and Jensen moved to sit on the couch with you. “I don’t know what we’re gonna do, Jensen. He’s right. This is a disaster. Everyone is gonna think I did it on purpose an-”

“Stop,” he demanded. “Calm down. We’ll keep it to ourselves, how it happened, okay? No one outside of the studio knows you were staying here and no one else needs to hear how that triggered me, honey. I’ll tell Jared and Misha to keep their mouths shut, the studio will keep their mouths shut to avoid being outed about not doing their due diligence before hiring you. It’s gonna be fine.”

You nodded and lifted your feet up onto the couch cushion, tucking them under you. “I’m not gonna work again, am I?”

Jensen sighed and leaned back. “After you finish out your contract with the show? Probably not…not much.”

You hugged your knees to your chest and fought the urge to cry. “All I’ve ever wanted was to be an actor. Since I was, like, four years old playing make-believe with my stuffed animals. When I presented, my parents told me it would never happen, that I was going to have to give up my dream so that I could live barefoot and pregnant, ya know? I ran away. I wanted to be…” You shook your head and leaned it against your knees. “I’ve been living as a beta since the day I got my suppressants. I don’t know how to be an omega.”

Jensen looks at you with softness. “I’ve got a friend, an ex-girlfriend, she’s an omega actor. Gen hasn’t done much acting since she got married but Dee has. She’d probably be a better resource for omega-friendly productions. And ya know Misha does his indy comedy stuff and if all else fails, there’s always theater.”

You sniffled. “My career was taking off. Finally. A real villain on one of the most popular genre shows in the world and now…I’m gonna be doing plays in omega theater.”

“Still be acting, honey. You’ll still get to live your dream…and if you don’t want pups, then-”

Your eyes snapped to his. “Why wouldn’t I want pups?”

He shrugged, looking away a bit shyly. “The way you said 'barefoot and pregnant’…just seemed like you didn’t wanna be…”

“I don’t want my entire existence to be popping out pups, no…but I…I wouldn’t be against having one or two…with you.”

He smiled brightly and leaned forward, pushing your knees out of the way in order to kiss you. “Can’t wait for you to make me a daddy.”

You flushed a bit at the idea. “Let’s get everything settled first, okay?”

“Never gonna be settled, but…we can wait for your next heat…assuming you didn’t get pregnant these last few days.”

“Oh, hush. I wasn’t on cycle, _you_ were.”

“Yeah, and I knotted you repeatedly. It wouldn’t be a shocker, sweetheart.”

You bit your lip and looked away. You barely knew Jensen. You still weren’t sure how he could want you to be his omega. Any idiot could see that he was too good for you. “Let’s just-”

“Stop repeating yourself.”

“Yeah.” You nodded. “Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was more paperwork than you could ever remember signing when you got called into the office on Monday, lawyers and executives looking down their noses at you and talking to you like you’d committed some horrible sin by deceiving them. Jensen had your back, of course, defending you and condemning the prejudices that forced you to lie. The suits didn’t argue with him…but they didn’t fire you, either. You kept working, knowing you were moving toward your career’s end.

You kept vacillating between enamored with Jensen, this perfect fucking alpha, and terrified of what was coming. It was so huge. Being mated, eventually being married, having pups…losing who you were, who you had fought to become…just to be Jensen Ackles omega. As much as you wanted to be with him, you were so scared.

“Come with me to the convention this weekend. I don’t wanna be away from you.” It was a request. Where other alphas might demand their omega’s presence, Jensen was requesting it. “I know it’s just a couple days but…you’re comin’ up on your heat and…”

“Okay,” you responded, smiling softly. You weren’t on your suppressants anymore and the idea of going into heat without your alpha to get you through it was nerve wracking.

“Perfect.”

It wasn’t. It was so far from perfect when you went into heat in the green room at the convention center on Sunday. You ran off as soon as you felt the first cramp, sending Jensen a text from the back of your UberO to let him know you were going to be at the hotel waiting for him. Impatiently, in pain, horny beyond belief and throwing off pheromones like nobody’s business. You closed the door and threw the bar lock up before peeling your clothes off your body and jumping into the shower. You let cool water flow across your fevered skin until it started to go completely frigid and then you bundled your hair in a towel and laid yourself out on the king-sized bed.

TV didn’t distract you. You just kept checking your phone, over and over, waiting for Jensen’s **I’m on my way** text. Instead, you got hours of **Sorry, babe. Retakes are a bitch this con** and **Autos running long, I’ll be there as soon as I can.**

By the time he sent the text you were waiting for, it was almost 10pm. You were supposed to get on a plane in half an hour but there was no way you were leaving your hotel room and getting on a flying metal tube. He opened the door, but the bar lock stopped him from opening it more than a few inches.

“Y/n! Baby, come unlock the door!” He took an audible, shuddering breath and groaned. “Fuck, you smell so good, ‘mega. Please, come open the door!”

You slid off the bed on shaking legs and stumbled toward the door. As soon as the bar was off, Jensen was inside, kissing you fiercely as you clawed at his clothes. “Please, Alpha! Need you!”

“I’m here, I’m here. Get on the bed, Omega. I’ll take care of you.” As you moved to present on the mattress, Jensen pulled his clothes off and threw them onto the floor. “No, on your back. I wanna see your face when I fuck you full of pups.”

You whined at the idea and flipped over. “Jensen. Alpha. Please.”

He shushed you as he laid his body out over yours, cock hard and pulsing against your slick-drenched pussy. He kissed you, slow and passionate, taking time that you body didn’t feel it had. Your hips bucked, trying to get him to put his cock where it belonged.

His lips moved to your neck as he started grinding his hardness into your clit, a maddening tease that had you clawing at his shoulders and begging in whiny moans of ‘please’. “I wanna claim you this time, Y/n,” he whispered in your ear, licking at your earlobe.

You were gone with lust, drowning in him, body screaming for his knot and his claim. There was only one possible answer with your omega mind in charge. “Yes! Please, Alpha, mark me!”

You could feel him smile against your skin as he reached between you to line his cock up with your entrance. “Gonna knot you first, baby.”

“Please!”

You were almost in tears when he finally slid in, slick making it an easy thing. He immediately started to fuck you with hard strokes, perfect cock hitting your cervix with each thrust. His knot started to catch and your eyes screwed shut at the feeling. You were so close to cumming, so overwhelmed by the feeling going through you, you couldn’t register Jensen’s teeth on your neck until his knot was caught inside you and his teeth were piercing your flesh.

You screamed in pleasured pain, white exploding behind your eyes as your orgasm crested and crashed over you. Tears rolled down your cheeks into your hair as his tongue tried to soothe the pain in your neck while he filled your cunt with cum.

As your heart rate slowed and the lust abated, your mind returned. Your neck was pulsing with pain, your cunt pulsing with pleasure, and your brain started pulsing with apprehension. “Oh, God,” you whispered, snaking your hand up to your neck as soon as he pulled back to look in your eyes.

“It’s beautiful, Y/n. Just like you,” he whispered.

“Are…” Words failed you as your fingers found the mark. “Oh, God.”

Jensen’s brows tucked together. “You…you don’t look happy, ‘mega. What’s wrong?”

Fear flooded you. “I don’t–I can’t–it’s too big! I don’t know if I can–You can’t want-” you stuttered.

“Omega, stop right now,” he said, Alpha Voice in his tone. “You have to stop. This is how this is supposed to happen, Y/n. Alpha claims omega, omega gives Alpha pups. Calm down.“

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I’m sorry, Alpha. You’re right. I-I am so sorry.”

Jensen sighed and nuzzled into your neck on the opposite side of your neck. “It’s okay, honey. You’re scared. I understand. But we’re truemates…and now, you’re officially mine. My omega. So perfect. So beautiful.”

You whimpered at the praise and the way his lips started to trail your bare shoulder. He ran his nose along your collarbone and you sighed. “Thank you, Alpha. I love you.”

“I love you, Y/n. Forever.”


End file.
